<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please be the right twin by boston_sized_city</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415457">please be the right twin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/pseuds/boston_sized_city'>boston_sized_city</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Benzaiten Steel Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, tfw when your fiance has an identical twin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/pseuds/boston_sized_city</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Steel twins look very similar. </p><p>And it's... very early in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Mercury &amp; Juno Steel, Mick Mercury/Benzaiten Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please be the right twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short one-shot while I work on my other stuff. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early morning on Mars, and everyone in the apartment was just waking up. Of course, the apartment was dark, only one light in the hallway lit. Mick didn't bother turning on another one when he went into the kitchen to get breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he entered, there was already one other person making coffee. </span>
  <span>He could easily tell it was one of the twins from the back of his head, and the fact that whoever it was was incredibly small. Benten was taller than Juno, sure, but not by much. So without them both standing next to each other, it was still an impossible guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired, so very tired, and he didn't exactly have glasses that could help him. He weighed his options, and there weren't many. Wait for the twin to turn around, or say hello and see who answers.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He decided on B, figuring that it would take less time. "Morning," he said, his voice still gruff from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning!" The twin said cheerfully, not turning around. He went on making his coffee, humming quietly to himself as he did so. Black coffee. Both of them loved black coffee. <em>Shit.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now was when Mick panicked. The twins sounded exactly the same in the morning, they both looked the same from behind, they liked the same coffee. There was no way he could guess correctly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He kicked himself. He should know better, right? He should've been able to tell his best friend and his fiance apart. Anyone should be able to do that. But it was... <em>Really</em> early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to try with names. If he guessed wrong, he would look bad. So he went over to the cupboard and picked out his mug, trying to get a glimpse of the other's face.<br/>
</span>
  <span>No dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you hand me a spoon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question brought Mick back. "Oh, uh, sure thing." </span>
  <span>He grabbed one and handed it over, still unable to catch a glimpse of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin stirred in- Whatever he was having with his coffee- sugar, maybe? Juno liked sugar. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem, Jay." And there it was. </span>
  <span>Now all he could do was pray that it really was Juno.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He was still panicking after receiving no response. If it was Benten, he would have said something, right? Right. So this was Juno. Probably. Maybe? Hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairs creaked, and the kitchen door opened again. "Hey, Super Steel, you're not taking all the coffee, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick heard the voice and let out a quiet, relieved sigh, almost too happy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled, no longer having to worry about whose hand it was.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Benten kissed his head and mumbled a soft "hello" into his hair, then went to go argue with his brother, while Mick gave himself a silent high-five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was so much better than yesterday morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>